


The Final Draft: A Love Story

by So_Ginelle



Series: KrTsk Fluff Week Event [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age, Anniversary, Cute, Day Nine, Fluff, KRTSK Fluff Week 2018, KrTsk Fluff Week, KrTsksFluffWeek, KurooTsukki - Freeform, KurooTsukki Fluff Week, Kurotsuki fluff week, M/M, PURE CUTE, Wedding, fluff week, proposal, proposal/wedding, pure fluff, wow we made it this far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima have never been happier together and their lives would never be the same if they hadn’t met. Kuroo decides that their lives are never going to be the same again and takes a leap of faith, and they are both left to wonder where their life and relationship is going to end up after.





	1. Letters of Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo makes a game out of asking a serious question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the proposal prompt
> 
> I had to post early as I am going to be very busy tomorrow and will hardly have time until super late. I hope everyone enjoys, and I will say Merry Christmas and happy holidays to anyone celebrating! This one will be broken into four chapters.

The alarm went off in Kuroo's and Tsukki's bedroom, and Tsukishima blinked himself awake with a bit of a groan. It was the alarm on Kuroo's side of the bed going off, but usually Kuroo hit the snooze button to turn it off. Also, Tsukishima's phone alarm usually went off before Kuroo's alarm, so what was the deal? Where was his phone and why wasn’t Kuroo turning off his alarm? Opening his eyes, Tsukishima groaned softly as he reached for his glasses blindly, successfully grabbing them and placing them on his face.

As he looked over to see why Kuroo had yet to turn off his alarm, Tsukishima furrowed his brow in confusion. Kuroo wasn't there, so where was he? Why would the idiot leave his alarm on? Letting out a sigh, Tsukishima shuffled over to Kuroo's side of the bed, noting that it was actually cool now, not warm like it would be if Kuroo had just gotten up to use the bathroom or something. As he reached over to shut off the alarm, Tsukishima stopped.

There was a note taped to the alarm clock. Tsukishima really wasn't awake enough to comprehend the note, but it said something about the laundry hamper. What in the world was Kuroo doing? Why was there a note on the alarm clock for the laundry hamper anyway? Letting out a sigh, Tsukishima sat up slowly and flinched when he saw what was sliding off of him.

_Flowers. There were flowers everywhere._

This had to be one of strangest things Tsukishima had woken up to, but wow, it was a romantic gesture. Kuroo always had been the romantic one between the two of them, but this was even more romantic that Tsukishima thought possible from Kuroo. Though, Kuroo had been the biggest romantic nerd that Tsukishima had ever met. He was a weirdo to anyone else, but he was very romantic and kind to anyone he was courting, or trying to date. Tsukishima had been on the receiving end of his romantic gestures for a few years now, so he would know just how romantic the man could be.

As Tsukishima started to gather up the flowers, a small smile had come to his face as he looked to see that they were all flowers that represented love and kindness, all of that good stuff. Taking a moment to sniff at the group of flowers, Tsukishima closed his eyes and he hummed a bit. He didn't even care that the alarm was still going off, though he noted that it was beginning to get a little annoying. It was ruining the moment for him.

Once Tsukishima had just had enough of the alarm, his hand reached over to the button to turn it off again. His fingers brushed the note, and that reminded him why he had sit up in the first place. His mind went straight back to the note and he pulled the taped note off of the face of the alarm clock. The note was covered with hearts around the paragraph in the middle. It made Tsukishima shake his head with a little bit of a smirk before he started to read.

_Good morning, babe,_

_I hope you liked the surprise of being covered in different love flowers. They all reminded me of how much I truly love you and how truly amazing you really are. It makes me so happy that you've been a part of my life for more than seven years now, and we've been officially in a relationship for five of those years. I have so much more I want to say to you, but I just want to remind you of how we met those seven years ago, just how much tension there was between us. But look where we are now._

_This all will continue, just look for another note in the laundry hamper._

_Love, your sap, Tetsu_

That note had brought tears to Tsukishima's eyes, and he was smiling through the tears. He really was a damned sap, that man. But he was a sap that Tsukki loved to no end, and he wouldn't dream of wanting to stop loving him for any reason. Sure, he annoyed Tsukki frequently and he was a bit over the top at times, but he was still a man that Tsukishima wanted to hold onto. That was also when Tsukishima had realized that the note said it would continue, and to look for another note in the laundry hamper. This made Tsukki more than curious, although it was putting a bit of a hitch in his normal morning routine. Tsukishima figured that he didn't have to follow a normal routine for once though, even if he had never really been the type to take adventures or want to try something new.

Kuroo certainly had changed that about Tsukki.

When Tsukki had gotten out of bed and he walked towards the hamper, he set the flowers on the foot of the bed to have a hand to go digging for the next note. He didn't care that he hadn't made the bed just yet, even though his mind was telling him that he needed to care that he was being lazy about his bed. There were more pressing matters than making the bed, though, like finding out what else was in that note in the clothes hamper.

The clothes hamper lid was actually on the bin for once, and Tsukishima rose an eyebrow at the note on the top of the lid. It was just a simple _Open Me_. Tsukishima supposed that he had no choice but to open the bin now.

Opening the hamper revealed even more flowers, and Tsukishima let out a bit of a chuckle. Just how many flowers did Kuroo go buy for this? Tsukishima really didn't mind, but Kuroo was wasting his money on this adventure. If it was for something stupid, Tsukishima would have to hit the man. But that was when Tsukishima started to think. It wasn't his birthday, it wasn't a holiday, and they hadn't been close to either their anniversary or even their half anniversary. So what was all of this about?

He may never know, just because Kuroo was such a sap. But Tsukishima was wondering what was so special about today of all days.

As he pulled the flowers out of the hamper, he shook his head to have finally found the note under everything that was there. It was quite a long note too, so Tsukki went back to the bed and took a seat to read through it.

_Note two, babe_

_So you found the second note! I'm glad. Now, you're probably wondering by now what the whole point of this might be. I'm here to tell you that there really is no point to any of this. You'll just have to go through until the end to find out what all of this is for. But, honestly, your sap of a boyfriend, me, just wanted to have fun today. What better way than to send you on a hunt through the house to find certain things? This is going to be a great day, just you wait._

_So remember how I brought up our first meeting and how tense it was then? Well, our first meeting happened today, seven years ago. So I figured today would be a good day to make fun. I know that my life would certainly not be the same without you in it, and I could never imagine a life without you there. I'm so glad that we've met, I am more than glad that we found a way to work through all of the struggles of college and long distance, and I am happy that you are still in my life. I really don't know what I would do without having you there for me. Between you yelling at me to take care of myself and having date nights with me where we just have a blast... It is really just incredible that we've found each other._

_I really want to continue, so you will find the next note somewhere in the bathroom medicine cabinet._

_Love, your sap, Tetsu_

This note caused even more tears to spring to Tsukishima's eyes and he took a breath, trying to steady his breathing. If anything, Tsukishima thought that he was more of a hindrance in Kuroo's life, not something good that Kuroo would actually enjoy having around. Sure, they had their fun on date nights and laughed through cheesy, dumb movies. But Tsukishima didn't think that Kuroo actually cared for Tsukki yelling at him to eat dinner, or to go to sleep. It was something that Kuroo was working on with Tsukki, to make him feel like an important and valid person. He just didn’t know how much he meant to Kuroo. This was all news to Tsukishima. He scrubbed at his eyes quickly to make the tears disappear, and he stood up to go to the bathroom.

It was a good thing that the next note was in the bathroom, because Tsukishima wanted to brush his teeth and he had to piss. The bathroom was right across the hall, and there was a note taped to the bathroom door. It was just a simple _This way_ and it made Tsukishima chuckle and shake his head. His boyfriend was trying too hard here.

Once again, there was a note to signal that the next letter was somewhere in the medicine cabinet above the bathroom sink, but Tsukishima took care of business first. He peed and brushed his. After that was taken care of, though, Tsukishima took a breath. He hoped to god that Kuroo wasn't dumb enough to actually shove flowers in the medicine cabinet too. There was only one way to find out.

The pedals had fallen from the cabinet, but none of the bottles or other items in the medicine cabinet had moved. It was just a bunch of pedals from the flowers, so Tsukishima figured that was better. But that was when Tsukishima rose an eyebrow. On the prescription bottles, there were a bunch of different post it notes, pointing arrows, and notes that said "not this one" on them. It was a bit dizzying for Tsukishima, but he finally landed on the big prescription bottle that looked like there was a note in it, and it was the only bottle that had a couple of pedals sticking out of it.

Shaking his head, Tsukishima carefully took the bottle out of the cabinet before he closed it up and leaned back against the nearest wall to open it up. Inside the bottle, there was another long note rolled up inside. Tsukki wasn't too sure that he wanted to cry again, but he figured that this entire day would be one where he was going to cry, so it couldn't be helped he figured. As Tsukishima unrolled the note, he set the bottle aside and started to read.

_Note three, love_

It was comical to Tsukishima that Kuroo had to go through and number all of the notes, but Tsukishima was going to put them in order after, so it would make it easier.

That was when a picture fell from the rolled note, and Tsukishima's eyes widened. He picked up the picture from the ground, knowing exactly what it was. It was a picture from their first training camp with Nekoma and all of the other Tokyo volleyball teams. It was just a picture of Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. Smiling at the picture, Tsukishima looked back to the note and started to read the actual letter.

_After that first meeting, we met again at the training camp, and that was when I was certain that I wanted more of you. I don't know if it's possible for me to want less of you, and even though I know I have all of you now, I will still always want more of you and I will still always want to discover more about you. I have been doing my best to make the best out of our relationship, with all of the fun dates, and getting you to try new things. I hope you haven't cared about trying new things, and hey, you've gotten this far in my sappy note hunt I planned for you. So that’s another new thing, right?_

_I know so much about you and I would never want to forget any of this about you, but I feel as though the two of us have just kept growing closer and closer. I know your favorite foods, I know that you still love dinosaurs, even though you are a twenty two year old man. I know all of your favorite songs and favorite movies. Tsukishima, you have made me want to learn more and more. Not many people have that power over me, and I wonder just how much power you truly have over me. But it doesn't scare me at all because of how much I trust and love you._

_When we met at that training camp again, I was certain that you were going to have power over me, even though I didn't know we were actually going to form a romantic relationship. I know you're younger than me, I know that I have a slightly broader build than you, so I should be physically stronger,’ but you just have so much power over me and I wouldn't want it any other way. You see that picture there? That was the first one we ever took together, and even though those dummies Bokuto and Akaashi are there too, I will still cherish this first picture we have together._

_You know where this is going. You will find the next note in the hallway bookshelf._

_Love, Tetsu_

Tsukishima held onto all three notes as he ventured out into the hallway and he looked at the scattered notes on the walls in the hallway. He couldn't believe that he missed all of those sticky notes when he came out of the bathroom the first time. That was when a thought came to Tsukishima's mind. Where in the world was Kuroo?

Honestly, Tsukishima cared and wanted to know where his boyfriend was, just so he could tell him how much he appreciated all of this. It was really too sappy, but Tsukishima appreciated it all the same.

Looking in the bookshelf, Tsukishima blinked at the lack of notes and directions in this next location. Kuroo was insane I f he thought Tsukishima was going to dig through all of their books to find this note. But taking a breath, Tsukishima inspected all of the books, shuffling a few to see if there were any hints. It took him about two or three minutes, but Tsukishima finally noticed that there were flower pedals sticking out of one of the books, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes before he cleared his throat and pulled the book out.

When opening the book, a bunch of flower pedals fell onto the ground and the note was safely tucked under the front cover. There were other pictures there too, and more than just one this time. There were ones that the two of them took after their match at nationals, pictures they took when they were just friends but hung out all the time, and then there were pictures of when they had just finally started to date.

The next note was also long, and Tsukishima started to wonder just how much time Kuroo had put into all of this. But it seemed to be well worth it at this rate.

_Number four, Tsukki babe!_

_Wow, you've made it this far. I'm so impressed with you. And you know, I might just stop telling you where all of these notes are hiding. I'll give you clues instead. That would be more fun, right? And I'm wasting all of the sticky notes we have. Anyway, it was after that when we became closer as friends, and that was when I knew for certain that I couldn't let you get away. See how well that one worked for me? I managed to not let you get away so far. I managed to hold onto you for this long, and I am so glad you have stuck around. Through all of our awkward friendship trips to our super awkward first dates, we have made it this far, and I couldn't be more excited about this._

_Have I told you how much I love you yet? I feel like I keep skipping that part. You're the best part of my life and I have some pretty cool things in my life, but you are, by a long shot, the best thing I have. I don't think I will possibly find anything better. You know why? You've stayed for this long. You have made it further with me than anyone else, other than maybe Bokuto and Kenma. But you have just been such an amazing chapter in my life, and I don't think I can appreciate you more than I do. I love you so fucking much. I knew I loved you when you came over to my house with a thermos of soup and a stack of flashcards to help me study when I was miserably sick, even though I didn't ask you. I knew I loved you when we went to that natural history museum and you were ecstatic over everything you saw. I knew I loved you when we kissed for the first time, when you made me stay the night at your parents' house because you were worried about me driving home late. I've known I have loved you for so long._

_Alright you know what's next. But this time, I’m not telling you where and zyou will find the note someplace spicy. (;_

_Love, always, Tetsu_

Someplace spicy? Tsukishima made a face when he read that last line and he rubbed his face of the tears that were slowly falling. Tsukishima was mad that he had to think where to find this next note, because he wanted more. It was making him far too emotional right now, but he wanted to see more. He wanted to know where the end of this was.

Finally, Tsukishima sighed as he walked out into the living room, looking around for Kuroo. That was when he spotted Kuroo standing in the kitchen, hovering over the sink and doing their dishes. It made Tsukishima's heart grow fonder, because Tsukki remembered when Kuroo was really bad at doing all of the house chores. But Tsukishima had instilled a bit of cleanliness in Kuroo when he had moved in, and he had taught him well.

Taking a breath, it didn't seem that Kuroo had noticed Tsukishima. Wasn't it far too early for the man to be out of bed anyway? The alarm was set for much earlier than normal for Kuroo. It was set for Tsukkk’s normal time or just a little past it. Tsukishima rubbed at his eyes with his free hand again, nearly knocking his glasses off in the process, but he managed and he walked his way over to Kuroo.

That was when Kuroo turned around and smiled to Tsukishima. "Good morning, sleepy head. You've slept in late. But it's your day off, so you deserve it. I've been telling you that for years, so what? You just finally started listening to me?" Kuroo asked. There was a hint of a grin on his face, but it was pretty hidden behind the curiosity.

Shaking his head, Tsukishima hardly listened to a word of what Kuroo had said. "Some asshole stole the phone off my nightstand," Tsukishima said with narrowed eyes. But that didn't stop Tsukishima for leaning in and pressing very firm, very loving kisses to Kuroo's lips. It seemed that Kuroo was surprised at this, but he moved with the kisses regardless.

The kissing was very loving and drawn out. When Tsukki finally pulled back after they were both rather breathless, Kuroo could see there were tears in Tsukki's eyes, and it caused Kuroo's eyes to widen. "Oh, babe... are you okay? What's wrong?" Kuroo asked quietly, searching Tsukki's face for something to hint at why there were tears in his eyes.

Kuroo had to have been pretending he didn't see the notes in Tsukishima's hands, and Tsukishima gave him a look, as if to ask if he was serious, before he held up the notes in his hand. "These are what is wrong, asshole..." Tsukishima says, more tears building in his eyes.

When Kuroo made a face to the notes in Tsukishima's hands, he seemed to be playing dumb, and Tsukishima was not a fan of it. "Can you just tell me where the end is so I can stop playing this game? And what is the point to all of this?" Tsukishima asked. Kuroo made an even stranger face. When Tsukki didn't get an answer, he just groaned and started to look for the next note, wondering where someplace 'spicy' might be.

Venturing back into the bedroom and looking in their sex drawer first, Tsukishima didn't find anything other than the lewd toys they used. Tsukki then went to go dig through their movies in the living room and he didn't find anything in the movies where there were adult scenes. So Tsukishima let out a whine and looked back towards Kuroo, who was still working on the dishes. What could be spicy? Where was this next note supposed to be?

That was when something hit Tsukki. Kuroo was a pun-filled asshole, and he thought his jokes were so super funny. Tsukishima scowled a bit and he went towards the spice cabinet, because those were all 'spicy', since they were spices.

Right when Tsukishima pulled open the door, he watched as a flower fell out of the cabinet. So Tsukishima knew he had found the correct place. As he looked around inside, he found the jar of the spice that Kuroo liked the most, and he found a rolled up piece of paper inside. "Ha!" Tsukishima explained. That reaction earned Tsukishima a snicker out of Kuroo as he started to dry the dishes. The asshole knew exactly what he was doing, but he was playing dumb and watching Tsukki through the whole thing and struggle. It was frustrating, but Tsukishima was determined to figure out what this end note was and what the purpose of all of this was.

As he set the spice container on the counter, he unrolled the note and he started to read. He noted that this note wasn't as long, but he was going to continue reading anyway.

_Note five, Spicy babe. (;_

_See, wasn't that more fun? I thought it might be, rather than just telling you where all of them are. I hope you want to keep playing, because there really is a surprise at the end. I'm seriously hoping you will like it. Anyway, where was I? Oh, I was telling you how much I love you. I can trust you with anything too. Remember when I told you about my past and my mother? You were there for me when I was crying about it and you told me then that I never had to worry about someone abandoning me like that again. I trust you so much and I know I won't regret this._

_You have a few more notes to go. Keep going until the end, yeah? I know you're probably ready to strangle me, but I hope the end will be worth it. Your next note will be somewhere that all of the memories go._

There was no signed name on the end of this one, so Tsukki would have to ask Kuroo to sign this one just like he signed the others.

It also didn't take Tsukishima long to know that the next note was in one of his photo albums. He had to look through all three of them to find the note stuffed behind a picture that Tsukki remembered that Kuroo loved of him. As he put the album away, he shook his head and he started to read once again.

_Note six, Kei!_

_Remember when we were awkward about using our given names with one another? Now I call you Kei to someone and they are confused, because apparently you only let very few people use it, like Tadashi and your brother and mother. Anyway, you've given me so many memories and I have had such a blast with you over these last seven years. I wouldn't want to change a thing. I don't want to change anything, and I can't wait until you get to the end of this now. Your next note is going to be very clean by the time you get it._

_Love, your dork_

The seventh note ended up being in their cleaning closet by the entrance to the garage. It was a hassle to find it there, as he originally went to go look for their cleaning supplies in the bathroom, and then the kitchen cleaning supplies. This note took him to the garage, where he found the next note stuffed in their volleyball bag and was in more sobbing tears by then. But he eventually started hunting for note nine 

Tsukishima sighed. How many notes were there going to be? He wished he knew, but at least the notes were getting shorter and more generic.

By the tenth note that he found taped to one of their windows outside of the garage, he had just about had enough. But this note was cute and it still brought a smile to Tsukishima's face as he read it. He was getting tired, but this note said the next one, the eleventh note, was the last one and he would see his surprise by the end of it. He sure hoped so. The hint was easy enough, because the hint was "your next note is somewhere near something I’ve been placing near all your notes." He knew that it had to be somewhere near their flower planters outside. Tsukishima headed that way and he was rather glad that Kuroo was nice enough to place a note to signal that the note was somewhere in the flower planter.

When he dug around in the planter for the note, Tsukishima finally found it and stood up, stretching a bit and wiping the dirt off of his knees before he read it.

This note was super short, and Tsukishima stared at it for a few moments, then he looked back into the dirt. "What...?" Tsukishima asked allowed before he looked back at the note.

_Note Eleven. Turn around._

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? That wasn't a surprise at all, it was just an instruction. But eventually, Tsukishima sighed as he shook his head, marking in his head as one of the few times that his boyfriend had actually disappointed him. This almost never happened.

But then, Tsukishima did finally turn around like the note said, and looked up towards where he was going. Right there, right behind where Tsukishima had been standing, had been Kuroo. But Kuroo wasn't standing. He was knelt down on one knee, and Tsukishima made a face at first, before he realized just what Kuroo was doing. "Holy shit..." Tsukishima whispered as he brought his free hand up to his mouth, covering it. For the eighth time that day, tears were coming to his eyes.

As Kuroo cleared his throat and made eye contact with Tsukishima, he smiled a bit. "Tsukki, darling... I love you so much, I love you more than anything in the world. I hope those notes begun to explain just how much I love and care about you. You mean so much to me that I couldn't picture my life without you. So babe... Kei, my love, will you make sure I don't have to picture my life without you?" Kuroo asked, slowly opening up a container and presenting it to Tsukki. "Will you marry me?"

The world froze right there. Tsukishima was frozen, and he wanted to reply so badly. He wanted to move to kiss and hold the man in front of him. He really just wanted Kuroo to know how he felt about this whole thing.

Eventually, Tsukishima was able to move. He couldn't speak, his feet were glued to the spot he was standing in, but he was able to move his head. Nodding quickly, Tsukishima still had his hand covering his mouth and he was staring at Kuroo with wide eyes. Pushing himself to move finally, he moved towards Tetsurou, who had gasped at Tsukishima's silent response. "Yeah?" Kuroo asked as he slowly stood up.

Words weren't needed, because Tsukishima pulled on the back of Kuroo's neck and crashed their lips together. They kissed for a long time, and they were both dizzy by the time they pulled back. Both of their cheeks were damp with tears and there was a taste of salt in both of their mouths, but neither of them cared. "Y-yes... I will. I will marry you..." Tsukishima said after their kiss, and both of them broke into a smile.

Finally, Kuroo had brought the ring back to attention. It wasn't a typical female engagement ring with a big stone on the top. The stones were inside the band, and it wasn't as flashy as having a big rock on his hand. Kuroo slid the ring on Tsukishima's ring finger, and he kissed Tsukki once again. "You're a shit for doing all of this just to ask me. I would have said yes if we were both in bed in our pajamas. You just have to do things the sappy way," Tsukki said as they started to walk back into the apartment. Tsukishima was leaned into Kuroo as they walked with Kuroo's arm around Tsukki's back.

"Just the romantic in me.” Even though it was a hassle and a pain to do it this way, Tsukishima had to say that it was well worth it.


	2. Sealing The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grooms start to panic and have doubts about what the other wants, so their friends have to talk them out of cancelling the wedding and reassure them that the wedding will in fact happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Marriage prompt.
> 
> I hope everyone had a lovely holiday! This is my belated gift for all of you, so I hope you enjoy it!

"Kuroo, oh my god... _Kuroo stop_. You're getting married today. What are you doing?" Kenma came into Kuroo's dressing room and he stared at Kuroo, who was currently stripping out of his suit and he was taking his pants off.

A groan left Kuroo's lips as he stepped out of his pants, and he shook his head. Thoughts were running wild in his brain and he was struggling with so many things today. "Getting married today won't happen if the other groom doesn't go through with this..." Kuroo said in a rush as he continued to take off his outfit. 

It seemed like Kenma was motioning to someone out in the hall, but Kuroo couldn't care right now. The wedding was meant to happen in less than an hour, but none of this was right. It wasn't that everything was going wrong. Everything was going right at the moment actually and it was all right on schedule, but Kuroo was struggling with the thought and idea of actually getting married. "Close the door behind you," Kenma said to someone as Kuroo stepped further in the room.

Stripping off his jacket, Kuroo put it on the bed in the room and he started to unbutton his dress shirt after undoing his bow tie. The door closed and a few moments later, Kuroo felt two hands grabbing his wrists and forcing him to stop unbuttoning his shirt. He looked down, and there seemed to be only one person who would have beefy hands like the ones holding his wrists. "Man, you're doing this backwards. You're supposed to be getting dressed for the wedding, not undressed. Nobody other than Tsukki wants to see your boxers." Kuroo was right about who it was. Bokuto was standing behind him, and Kuroo knew it was him by the sound of his voice.

These were his two best men. He decided that he could have two best men at his side, just because there was no way that he was going to decide between Bokuto and Kenma. He couldn't, and at the time, Kuroo was very glad that Tsukishima agreed with him. Tsukishima had two best men of his own, but right now, Kuroo had them far from his memory. He didn't have time to think about the wedding party when he was busy convincing himself that the wedding wasn't going to happen. "He probably won't see me in my boxers anyway if I were to go up in just these. He probably isn't going to be there..." Kuroo said in a defeated tone. His breathing started to quicken and get more ragged. The man was completely freaking out over all of this, and honestly, he didn't know what to do.

Thankfully enough, Kuroo had Bokuto and Kenma there for him. He didn't realize just how much help these two men were going to be. Usually, Kuroo was beyond calm and collected and he would have faith in his relationship with Tsukishima. But right now, it was a little more unnerving. "He is absolutely going to be there. He is going to be standing up there with you and the two of you are going to make the rest of us cry because it will finally have happened. You are being ridiculous because you know he wants this."

But did Kuroo know that? Did Kuroo know that Tsukishima wanted to go through with this? Honestly, Kuroo wasn't to sure that he knew for certain. Sure, he thought he knew Tsukishima inside and out. But this was very unfamiliar territory for Kuroo when it came to Tsukishima. It was certainly a first for them both. "How do I actually know that? He could be running away right now as we speak," Kuroo said.

Bokuto had guided Kuroo to sit down and Kenma had grabbed Kuroo's pants and belt from the ground, setting them on the bed next to Kuroo. "Do you really think Yamaguchi is going to let him run away? That boy wouldn't dream of letting Tsukki escape. Akiteru will also be there to calm his nerves. He's probably freaking out as bad as you right now," Bokuto said as he crossed his arms and continued to stand in front of Kuroo.

"It's the fact that he might want to run though!" Kuroo said as he threw his arms up into the air. Kenma sighed and Bokuto shook his head. "What if he really doesn't want this? What if he said yes out of pity or because he felt like he had to after my big proposal? What then?" Kuroo asked.

The two best men shared a look before they narrowed their eyes to Kuroo. "Kuroo... He wants this. You have to stop psyching yourself out about this. You told us all in excruciating detail how he reacted to your proposal, and he confirmed his reaction. So really, how can you be so skeptical about this when you know how he feels?"

Letting out a breath, Kuroo whined as he leaned his head down into his palms and hid his face. "I don't know, Kenma... I'm just afraid that he doesn't want this. But I can't see him right now to confirm how he feels..." Kuroo said through his palms, which were muffling his voice.

That was when Bokuto reached for Kuroo's pants and handed them to Kuroo, shaking his head a bit. "Don't you want to see for yourself how he feels? Won't you be surprised that he is actually standing up there and wants this? Bro, there's really only one way to find out, and you're gonna eat yourself up over this if you don't find out if he was actually there for yourself."

When Bokuto said that, Kuroo thought for a moment, looking into Bokuto's eyes and then in Kenma's eyes. That was when he took his pants back from Bokuto and Kuroo nodded slowly. "Yeah... I want to know if he's going to be there. He might not say 'I do', but you know what? There's only one way to find out."

"He'll say 'I do.' Just you wait," Kenma said as he took Kuroo's jacket off of the bed and started to hand it to Kuroo.

Hopefully, the crazy was done for Kuroo. The anxiety might be running high and free in his mind at the moment, but he was finally going to make sure that he went through with the wedding on his end.

\---

The thing was, Kuroo had no idea what was happening in Tsukishima's mind. If he had known, it would have made his panicking ten times worse.

Tsukishima was in the middle of a lecture from Yamaguchi and Akiteru at the moment. They were both trying to talk him down the same exact way that Bokuto and Kenma were trying to talk Kuroo down. "Listen to yourself, Tsukki. He wouldn't have gone through all of that stress of planning out that proposal and asking you if he was going to say no at the ceremony. You know for a fact that he wants this. And you are freaking out for nothing over Kuroo changing!" Yamaguchi said as he unzipped the cover of Tsukishima's suit.

Letting out a sigh and scrubbing his hands over his hair, Tsukishima shook his head. "Yeah, well... people change and they certainly change their minds," Tsukishima murmured as he glared at the wall. It would have had a hole in it by now if Tsukishima had super powers. "I'm starting to think that this whole thing of not seeing each other a week before the wedding was a bad idea... he is actually here, right?" Tsukishima asked, his voice turning into worry right then.

Speaking up and adjusting himself, Akiteru pushed off the wall. "Yes. I saw him walk in. He's here, so you have nothing to worry about."

"But I have everything to worry about. What if the sound system doesn't work, or what if the cake didn't turn out good? It's a strawberry shortcake, so it might have gone so wrong..." Tsukishima whined a bit, but he started to get dressed regardless.

Tsukishima had taken the suit out of the bag and Yamaguchi sighed a bit as Tsukishima started to get dressed. "You know you're being crazy, right? The sound system is going to work, I'm sure the cake turned out great, but none of that matters, Tsukki. You're marrying Kuroo. You are making the best decision for yourself right now, so nothing else matters. I could have sworn you would be the one thinking rationally about all of this. It would be a laugh if Kuroo was the one thinking rationally. But he's got Bokuto and Kenma, so he will go through with this even if they have to shove him up to the altar," Yamaguchi said with a laugh.

This was becoming more than stressful and Tsukishima couldn't help how he was feeling. "I read that it's natural to panic before your wedding. So I think I'm doing fine, thank you," Tsukishima said in a sarcastic tone as he pulled on his jacket and adjusted the cuff links. Akiteru started to do Kei's bow tie and he closed his eyes. "I just want this whole thing to start..." Tsukki said quietly.

Both boys were going to panic through the next hour. But both boys would be relieved to see the other boy walking to go stand at the altar. Not only was it a surprise to see one another, but they were just happy that the other was there, as they hadn't seen each other for a week and weren't meant to talk to each other.

After a very emotional start and an even more emotional set of vows from the two boys, they were just happy when it got to the rings. Kuroo slid on Tsukishima's ring slowly, and Tsukishima did the same for Kuroo with shaky hands. They continued to hold hands and they were waiting for the moment to say 'I do'. They knew it was coming soon and they knew that they were ready to start their newly married life.

When they were told they could kiss, the two boys looked into each other's eyes, and Kuroo murmured an 'I love you' before they leaned in and pressed a kiss to the other's lips. Neither of them had wanted to make a fool out of each other and everyone started to cheer and applaud when they were kissing. What no one could see though was that they were both tearing up through the kiss. They were tears of pure happiness, and each boy had wanted this more than anything. But regardless, there were tears.

It wasn't a surprise that either boy had wanted to take a bit of a break before the pictures, simply because they were very emotional and needed to get the tears out of their eyes before they started pictures. The two boys took the break together, and they held one another in Kuroo's dressing room as they tried to relax. It was a special moment after not seeing each other for an entire week, and not even texting or talking to one another.

"So that just happened..." Kuroo said as he put his head on Tsukishima's chest, who had pulled Kuroo against him and just wanted to hold him there as they laid on the couch.

Nodding and pressing kisses to Kuroo's head, Tsukishima's breathing hadn't exactly returned to normal just yet. "Yeah... it did. We're married. You're my husband..."

Letting out a sound of appreciation, Kuroo lifted his head and placed his chin on Tsukishima's chest. "And you're _my_ husband. Wow... it feels good to finally say that. We made it..." Kuroo said. Talking about all of this wasn't exactly helping either of the boys to calm down, but they were actually smiling and no longer freaking out that the other might not go through with any of this, because they had made it through all of it.

When Kuroo shifted to put his head back down on Tsukishima's chest, he licked his lips a bit and started to play with his boy's suit jacket. "Can I ask you... were you panicking before the ceremony started? Or was it just me?" Kuroo asked.

With a snort, Tsukishima started to laugh. "I thought I was the only one, honestly... But none of that matters," Tsukki said as he ran his hand over Kuroo's upper back.

The two boys were so in love that they would be able to laugh about this for years to come.

Eventually, the two boys went back to go get pictures with their wedding party, and they stood with everyone to capture the event. Even though they still had tears in their eyes, they wanted to get the pictures done so they could go to their reception to have the best time of their lives.

Honestly, the reception was meant to be the best thing for both of the boys. It kind of was, because they got to see all of their friends and talk with everyone who was at the wedding.

There were a lot of memories of the two of them going around. There were a lot of good times to be discussed, and so much had happened at that reception. Tsukishima had drank a little more champagne and sake than he should have, but Kuroo didn't mind, because all that really meant was Tsukishima being a little more hands on with Kuroo than he normally was while he was in front of everyone, and it meant that the two were kissing a little more often.

If Kuroo was being completely honest, it was all perfect, but before they got to the cake and before the two boys left to go on their honeymoon, Kuroo had a bit of a surprise for his intoxicated boy. They were just dancing around and the two boys had been with all of their friends when Kuroo had snuck away and he stole a microphone from the DJ.

"Hey guys, can I have your attention?" Kuroo said through the speaker, and everyone looked up to Kuroo, who was just standing there awkwardly. He smirked at some of the comments that everyone was making. "So thank you for coming, and really, I hope you're having a good time," Kuroo said. "Can I have everyone but my husband take a seat. Kei, baby, I'm going to ask you to come up front here."

Blinking a bit and tilting his head out of confusion, Tsukishima waited for most of their guests to go back to their seats. Slowly, Tsukishima walked towards Kuroo and made a face. "What is this...?" Kei asked quietly as Tetsurou pulled a chair to the middle of the dance floor.

Smiling and pressing his lips to Kei's in a very brief fashion, Tetsurou guided his husband to sit down. "So I know I've said this, and I know I said it in my vows to you too, but I am always going to be looking for new ways to make you happy. I always want to see that gorgeous face in a smile and I always want to see your beautiful face when it is actually smiling. I've been lucky so far, and I think I've gotten maybe... four smiles from you in the course of my life," Kuroo said. The crowd laughed at the tease at Tsukishima and Kuroo smirked to them all. "I kid, I kid. I'm probably closer to a thousand or two thousand smiles by now. Anyway, your smile is one of my favorite things about you, so I'm always going to be looking for a new way to make you smile," Kuroo said as he walked back towards where the DJ was.

From under the table where all of the sound equipment was, Kuroo pulled out a guitar case and he set it on the table, quickly getting out his guitar and slinging the strap over his shoulder so he could play while he stood up. "Kei, baby, I love you with all of my heart. I want you to know that and to never forget that," he said as he strummed his guitar.

After a few moments, he took a microphone headset from the DJ and he stood in front of Kei after he got the headset on. Everyone could see the pair of boys right then, and Tetsurou closed his eyes before he started to play something on his guitar.

When he played through the first few bars, Tsukishima's eyes widened and his jaw started to gape. Kuroo was playing his absolute favorite song. Kuroo was going to play him his favorite love song, and it was one of the greatest gestures ever.

As Kuroo sang, it was as if there was no one else in the room. Everyone else had just faded out of existence and it was just the two of them left. The sound of Kuroo's voice was strong, and it was such a beautiful sound coming from the boy. He swayed as he played and the two boys kept their eyes locked. Tsukishima couldn't stop the tears from coming down his cheeks, and there was no way that he could hold back the budding smile that was starting to form on his lips now. It was far too much. He also couldn't stop from singing the last few lines with Kuroo.

Before Kuroo could finish playing the instrumental, Tsukishima pulled Kuroo by his wrist and Kuroo stumbled forward a bit. "Come here," Kei mumbled and he tugged Kuroo down with his arm. The two boys shared a kiss, and neither of them could hear just how much everyone was cheering. They weren't focused on the crowd at all and the two boys were certain that they had blocked out everyone else at the moment. Only the two of them were there right now.

Eventually, everyone had faded back in and the DJ had started to play music again. It wasn't like Kuroo or Tsukki cared at the moment, but they were going to hold onto this whole moment. At the very least, Kuroo had gotten the moment on video, as they were paying to have the reception recorded for memories. 

When they would talk to their friends later as they went back to mingle in the reception, their friends would begrudgingly admit to having cried when Kuroo sang to Tsukishima. It was a little upsetting to Tsukishima that Kuroo had given him a surprise and Tsukishima hadn't done anything surprising for him just yet. He would just surprise Kuroo with the honeymoon and they would go see all of the nerdy museums that Kuroo wanted to go to.

As they got to their dance, they started slowly and they just held onto one another while swaying a bit, back and forth. They kissed a dozen times while they danced, and all of their friends were dancing around them. It was really an amazing time.

By the time they got to the strawberry shortcake, Tsukishima and Kuroo were just too far gone in their love to notice that the shortcake wasn't nearly as good as how Kuroo could make it. But they really just didn't care. They were too wrapped up in one another to care too much. They would care later on and laugh about it, but they really just couldn't bring themselves to care while at the wedding. 

After they had cake, they left for their honeymoon and they were both looking ahead to the life they were about to start with one another. They were just glad that this had finally happened and they could start their life as newly married husbands.


	3. The Surprises Never Cease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth anniversary of Tsukishima's and Kuroo's marriage comes forward, and each boy had wanted a relaxing day. What they don't know is that they each planned to surprise the other boy, and the day is definitely not relaxing. It is one of fond memories and romantic vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Anniversary prompt.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this last bit of the fluff week event. The next chapter will definitely be the last chapter though. Thank you for stopping by!

The afternoon air was actually on the chilly side. Not that it mattered to Tetsurou very much, because he didn't plan on leaving the house for any reason that day. Yesterday, he had no choice because he had to make sure everything was all in order for right now. Today though, Kuroo was just going to stay inside.

It was a lazy Sunday morning and the two boys were just happy to be in one another's company. They didn't need to be constantly talking, they didn't need to be doing anything to extravagant to keep one another interested, they just liked being around one another, as they should. They were married, after all. Kuroo though, he was going to make sure that something happened for today. He was going to be sure that they had more than just a decent day.

He watched over his reading glasses to see Tsukishima sitting on the couch, just lounging and reading a book. The two boys had the weekend off as they planned, and today was the day of their anniversary. Now, the two boys had gone through so many wonderful anniversaries where they had gone to one too many fancy dinners. Neither of them were really feeling that for their anniversary and they really wanted something just relaxing for the day.

But Kuroo was sitting there, getting a bit antsy. "Kei, babe, come on," Kuroo said as he took off his reading glasses and he stood up from the table. "We're going out."

When Kei looked up from his book, he rose an eyebrow. "What happened to just staying home for our anniversary?" he asked out of curiosity.

Kei did have a point, but Tetsurou was getting anxious just sitting there. The purpose of an anniversary date was to make more lasting memories. What were the two boys doing just sitting there? "We have to go out and make more memories. We have to try. We don't have to go out to dinner again, but we do have to go out today," Tetsurou said.

Sighing, Kei stood up from the couch and he shrugged a bit. "Yeah, okay, as long as it's not for long," he said as he stretched.

After all this time, Kuroo would still get the tingling sensation in his chest when he watched Tsukishima stretch and flex the soft muscles under his skin. He was still so in love with his boy after five years of marriage.

That was when Kuroo came over to attach his lips to Tsukki's lips, and they stood there, lips locked for a few moments. "Let's go," Kuroo said when he pulled away.

The deal was, Kuroo had plans while he was out. He actually had an idea for the day, and it involved getting Tsukki out of the house to go to a bit of a celebration. They were meant to go out and around to different places in down, and once again, Kuroo had planted a few different things out in town, so Tsukishima could be filled with all the memories of their relationship.

Finally, the two boys left the house and they went to go find what they could do. What Kuroo didn't know was that Tsukishima had anticipated this, so he had made sure he was the last one out of the house so he could leave the door unlocked for Yamaguchi and Yachi to sneak in and start their decorating for Kuroo's surprise.

When they left the house, the very first thing that Kuroo did was ask for Tsukishima to reach into his overhead visor. When Tsukki did so, a bunch of flower pedals fell down onto Tsukki's lap and he blinked. "No. Not this again. No..." Tsukishima said as he looked at the flowers in surprise. That reaction caused Kuroo to get a little worried about what the next hour was going to be like. He parked the car at their favorite coffee shop and looked at Tsukishima, who was holding onto the single flower that had fallen from the visor, as well as the pedals that were there. "Don't do this to me. Don't make me cry today..." Tsukishima murmured as he looked at Kuroo, and Tsukki had already had shimmering eyes.

Biting his lip, Kuroo opened his door and he got out of his car, waiting for Tsukishima to open his car door too. When Tsukishima did, Kuroo reached for his hand when they were close enough together. "I love you," Kuroo said as he intertwined their fingers together and walked towards the coffee shop with his husband.

After Kuroo had ordered their usual coffee orders and the barista congratulated Tsukishima and Kuroo on their anniversary, since she had known the two boys for so long now, Tsukishima went up to get their coffees. When he reached to grab the coffees, he looked down to his coffee cup and he froze. "No... Nope, Tetsu, this isn't happening today," Kei said as he brought Tetsurou's coffee back to him.

On the outside of his coffee cup had been a taped up letter, very similar to the ones that Kuroo had written for his proposal to Tsukishima. As he sat down, he set his coffee down in front of Kuroo too. "Take it back. I can't do this today," Tsukki said. He had watery eyes and he was determined not to read that letter and cry again.

Looking at Tsukishima, Kuroo started to play dumb again, just like he had with his proposal. He tilted his head and he looked at the cup. "Oh ho ho? Maybe there's someone new behind the counter that has a crush on you now. That's probably what the note is. I got to capture a gorgeous husband, after all," he said with a wink.

"You know that's not what this is. You're going to make me cry all over again. You're an asshole and I know that's what you're doing with these letters," Tsukishima said with a narrowed set of eyes.

With a snort, Tetsurou started to chuckle. "Okay, well I might be an asshole. But I'm your asshole, and I'm an asshole that you hopefully love," Kuroo said. He leaned across the table and pressed at kiss to Tsukishima's cheek.

Sighing, Tsukishima had let the coffee sit there for long enough. He reached down and he picked up the coffee, taking a sip before pulled the taped note off of the cup and he looked at it.

_Note one, Kei baby!_

_Hey babe, so I just wanted to give you memories of how far we have come and how this whole married life had started. It really started when you agree to date me, but look at how far we have come now. We are already a decade and a half in the making and we have so many more years to come._

_You know how much I love you. I don't know how else I can tell you that I love you other than remind you of how many memories we have together. Hopefully you won't want a divorce after I do this. Yeah, I can see your eye roll. But anyway, hopefully we will have many more memories to make together. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I don't_ want _to imagine my life without you in it. We have come so far and I just don't want to imagine a time that I wouldn't have you here by my side. You are my entire world and I am beyond grateful that you are still here with me. We've made it so far and I can't wait to see where else our life takes us together._

__

__

_Wherever it takes us, though, just know that I'll be by your side and I will always love you. Always and forever._

_Love, your sappy dork, Tetsu_

When Tsukishima looked up to Kuroo, he shook his head. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his jaw had been clenched. "I hate you so much," Tsukishima said before he leaned across the table to kiss his husband. They kissed for quite a while and eventually, the two boys had to pull back. There were still tears on Tsukishima's cheeks, but he was finally smiling. He knew he had a boy that would never cease to amaze him. He had an incredible husband, and he thanks his lucky stars that he was able to capture this man in his heart.

Their mornings had been filled with memories of their relationship, with Tsukishima finding note after note at the places they went to. The fifth and final note was at the pet shop, where Tsukishima had wanted to go so he could make Kuroo happy. The man had wanted a cat for quite some time now, so Tsukishima had taken Kuroo to see all of the cats at the local shelter and the ones at the pet store too. One day, he would break down and he would let Kuroo get one. But right now, they were just too busy for the cats.

The hour passed by and Tsukishima snuck glances at his phone when the two of them were out looking at the cats at the shelter. "Can we get one soon?" Kuroo asked, and again, Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Fine, fine. I'll convince you one of these days."

Luckily, there were no more notes. The one at the coffee shop took them to their favorite spot in the city over a bridge, where they would stand and just watch out into the sky. Tsukishima was surprised that note stayed put and no one had tried to grab it. The third note was taped under a bench in the park, where they would often go sit and look at clouds. The fourth note was at the museum, where the boys had gone on their first date as an actual couple. The final note at the pet store said it was definitely the last note, so Tsukishima prayed that Kuroo wouldn't make him cry once again. He didn't need to cry more than five times in one day, aside from the day the two boys got engaged. It was more than enough for Tsukishima to cry five times.

When the two boys came back home, Tsukishima took his time getting out of the car, waiting for Kuroo to go inside first. He was really very excited for the surprise that was awaiting Kuroo inside, but he stayed calm and collected on his outward appearance so he wouldn't give anything away. Kuroo had gone inside and Tsukishima followed inside shortly afterward.

All of the decorations were in place, all of the lights were just right, and Tsukishima stood there, watching Kuroo's priceless reaction. "What...? How..." Kuroo asked as he looked around the room. There was even soft music playing and Kuroo slowly turned back to Tsukishima with watery eyes of his own. "You... are such a romantic shit yourself, aren't you?" Kuroo asked.

Shrugging with a bit of a smirk, Tsukki walked forward and placed his hands on Kuroo as if they were about to slow dance. "You definitely can't say anything after what you did today. But I guess you just bring this out of me," Tsukki said. The decorations were all silvery and gleaming in the soft lights, and there were romantic photos everywhere of Kuroo and Tsukki. Tsukishima had only asked Yamaguchi to do a few, but Yamaguchi did more than that. He really outdid himself.

As they swayed together, they locked eyes and the two boys seemed to be wrapped up in one another. They shared a loving kiss, and the two boys were really just so in love that they wouldn't dare break away. They needed to breathe, so eventually they did pull back for air. At the same time, there was an echo of two voices saying "I love you."

The years had gone on just like this. The two boys had continued to grow with each other, only ever growing closer together and they continued to love one another more and more. Neither boy would ever deny how much they loved one another and neither boy would ever wish to be apart from the other. They were too in love for any of that, and they would have years to come with continuing to love one another more anymore by the day.


	4. The Happy Ending of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final draft of happily ever after for Kuroo and Tsukishima, forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is Age
> 
> This is my final chapter of the final fic in my KrTsk Fluff week event. I hope you all have enjoyed all of these and you have seen just how cute these two can be together.
> 
> I have multiple other fics, and two of them I am working on are KurooTsukki if you wanted to check them out! They have much more angst and drama in them than these fluff pieces had in them. I also am working on a TsukkiYama (I'm a multishipper, what can I say?) and an OiSuga. Both of those are also very angsty. I finished a DaiSuga, an IwaOi, and a KuroSuga, and then I have a few IwaOi oneshots and an AsaNoya oneshot. 
> 
> Really, I would be honored if any of you would check out any of my other works. I am happy enough that you've even read my fluff week here, so thank you so much for stopping by!

The front door to the small family home had opened in a whirl with a huff and a set of three bodies had moved inside the space. Kei was following behind his seven year old daughter, watching as she stomped her feet as she walked and went straight to the couch. Sighing, Kei looked down to his three year old in his arms and he set the boy down from hanging on his hip and side. "You can go play, bud. I'll have your lunch ready soon," Tsukishima said as he ruffled his son's hair. He watched as Ryo ran off towards the stairs, most likely going towards his room to go play.

After his son ran off to go play in his bedroom, Tsukki glanced at his daughter, who was sitting on the couch and had her arms crossed across her chest. There were angry tears running down her blotchy, red cheeks and the girl had been huffing to herself still. With a sigh, Tsukki came closer to Akane and took a seat next to her, reaching an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug and cuddle. "Hey, baby girl. It's alright. I'm not mad at you. I want to hear just what you have to say about this whole thing. So want to tell me what happened today at school?" he asked, hoping to get his daughter to speak about why he was called by her class teacher and asked to take her home early.

With another angry huff, Akane didn't seem to pull herself away from her dad, but she didn't try to lean further into him either. She just seemed to be rather focused on how upset she was in that moment, so she wasn't too concerned with how her dad was holding her. Tsukki felt bad for his girl. He didn't want her to be emotionally stunted as a child like he had been himself, so that was why he was encouraging her to talk to him about this whole event. He had gotten some of the details from her teacher, but he had a feeling that the teacher didn't see everything. "The teacher left the class and we were told to work on our art projects for our family picture. All of the girls started to talk and they started talking about their parents. When they asked me about you, I said I had a dad that I lived with and a dad that isn't here anymore," Akane said and she sniffled a bit.

A hum left Tsukki's lips and he looked down to his daughter. "So then what happened, baby?" he asked gently, trying to get all of the details.

A dramatic sigh left his daughter's lips. "They asked me where daddy is, and I just didn't answer. And then one of the girls, Yuma, started to tease me because they know my birthday is tomorrow and she was like... 'Sad that your dad won't be here for your birthday' and all of the other girls were teasing me about daddy not being here, so I tried to ignore them. But then, one of the boys said 'it's not her fault her dad isn't here! Unless she's the one that killed him, then it would be her fault' and... and I yelled that I didn't kill him and everyone was laughing at me and they were just teasing me so much, so I just jumped on the boy that said I killed him.... and I might have been pulling his hair..." Akane said. She turned her head away, as if she was waiting to be yelled at.

This story caused Tsukishima's mind to reel a bit and he blinked, trying to make sense of the whole thing. "So you attacked him because he made a mean comment and everyone was teasing you about it... Akane, babe, listen to me. I know what he said was mean. I know it upset you. It would have upset me too, because it’s just not true. But you can’t change the past, you can’t change what people say, and you… definitely can’t jump on someone for being mean,” Tsukishima said as he rubbed her arm and tried to convince her to look towards him.

With watery eyes, Akane had turned her face back to look at her father and she sniffled a bit. "But he won't be here on my birthday, and it just made me so mad because they just don't understand... They don't know what it's like to only have one parent around..." Akane had pressed her face into her dad's chest and she started to cry.

That was when Tsukki had wrapped his arms fully around the girl and he held her close to his chest and started to sway with her gently. He closed his eyes too, and he completely understood where his daughter was coming from at that very moment. "I know, they just don't understand at all. But you know what's better than hurting them physically when they say something to make you mad like that?" Tsukishima asked as he put his hand on the back of her head, playing with her short, curly, light brown hair.

As she looked up to him, she shrugged and awaited his answer. "You can make comments to confuse them, or you can make comments to hurt them back. You do have to be careful about how you do that, but I can teach you," Tsukishima said as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

These two kids were his entire world at the moment, especially when he didn't have a husband there to distract him from his kids. He focused all of his free time into the kids and made sure they had everything they needed. He made sure that they were happy and they were healthy. Above all else, it distracted Tsukishima from remembering that Kuroo wasn't around. It distracted him from the pain of not having his husband there to hold him at night anymore, that was for sure. So if he taught the kids to be a little snarky and sarcastic, there was no one there to stop him. "Can we see him tomorrow?" Akane asked and she rubbed at her eyes. Tsukishima tilted her chin up towards him to look at her face, wondering if she needed to go get her eyes checked out again.

Taking a breath at her request, Tsukishima let go of her chin. "It's your birthday, I don't see why not," Tsukishima said with a smile. It would take a lot of planning and a lot of work to get both of his children ready to see him, but Tsukishima was willing to put in the work and he wanted to see his husband too. It was his daughter's birthday, after all. "Go on and go play with your brother. I'll have lunch ready soon," Tsukishima said. He helped her up, let her go off to the stairs and she climbed them slowly before she stopped halfway up.

"Daddy? I love you," she said before she disappeared. Tsukishima pressed a hand to his chest and he smiled to himself. He was so lucky to have these two children in his life. He wouldn't need anything else, really. Sure, he wouldn't say no to having a husband around, but there was nothing that could change that. There was nothing that would bring Kuroo back around, which was just the hard truth.

The rest of the afternoon went well, and even though there was a mishap with dinner and Tsukishima cooking their meal distractedly, the evening did go well. As Tsukishima was tucking his children into bed, he sat next to his daughter and rubbed her back. Ryo was much easier to put to sleep, as he was asleep in a minute or so. Akane, on the other hand, always struggled falling asleep. "Can you sing the song that daddy sings me?"

Taking a breath, Tsukishima was about to reply to his daughter to say that he would try, even though he was terrible at singing. But that was when he heard a low, deep voice come from the doorway and it started to let out a melodic tune. "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are. How old is your soul?"

Turning his head around quickly to the familiar voice, Tsukishima watched as a familiar figure came into the room and continued to sing the song. It wasn't until the figure's face caught the light shining from the nightlight that Tsukishima finally realized who it was. His eyes widened an exceptional amount and he heard his daughter squeal and shuffle to get out of bed. "Daddy!" she cheered, and she jumped up on the bed, leaping onto her father and holding on for dear life.

Kuroo caught his daughter and held onto her closely, shushing her as she started to cry. "I missed you, I missed you so so much!" she said.

But Kuroo pressed kisses to her cheek and he set her down in the bed to continue his singing, determined to get her to sleep, apparently. "Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up," he sang, putting the blankets back over her and fixing her hair. Tsukishima was still just staring at his husband, wondering how he snuck into the house without making a sound loud enough for Tsukishima to hear. He also wanted to know what what Kuroo was doing here, and he was doing his best not to tear up in front of their daughter. "And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find. Cause even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the earth. We got a lot to learn. But god knows we're worth it. No I won't give up," Kuroo sang.

Their daughter seemed to be drifting off to sleep as Kuroo sang that last line. He just hummed to her and rubbed her back as he motioned for Tsukishima to slowly back out of the room with him. Once Kuroo had walked to their bedroom and started to walk in, Tsukishima caught up to him and stared at him. "What the fuck, Tetsu!" Tsukishima said quietly so he wouldn't wake the children, and he threw his arms around his husband, holding onto the man for dear life. "Welcome home..." he said through his tears, his breathing turning rough under all of the excitement.

The thing was, Tsukishima and their two children weren't expecting the man to be home for another three months. Kuroo wasn't scheduled to be back in the area for such a long time, and though he tried to call and text as much as he possibly could, Tsukishima sometimes went two weeks without hearing from the man. He was very busy with work and Tsukki definitely understood. Kuroo was providing for them all, and he was doing something he loved, which was why it was worth it. "I'm so glad you're here, and... a-and not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing home?" Tsukishima asked, breathing in the soft cologne that the man was wearing, becoming intoxicated with it again. He had missed his husband so much. He hadn't seen the man in person for more than two months now.

As Kuroo took a breath, he pulled away enough just to look into his husband's eyes. Kuroo's eyes were watery too, and he was just smiling through the tears. "I was going to surprise you and the kids, but I guess I can tell you first and then the kids tomorrow. The company is going to give me a permanent position here in Japan, so I won't have to leave home as often. I might still have to travel in Japan and leave for a few days here and there, but I won't ever have to leave home again for more than a week."

This had to be a dream, Tsukishima thought. There was no way that Kuroo was standing in front of him, telling him any of this. Would he really get to stay home for now? Would he really get the chance to actually spend time with them? "So... so you're telling me that I get to _keep_ you for a while?" Tsukishima asked through watery eyes, a smile growing on his face.

With a nod from Kuroo, Tsukishima didn't hesitate to make his next move. He moved his face in close to Kuroo's, pressing his lips against his husband's. They didn't pull away for quite some time, but neither of them would want to pull away. Neither of them wanted to be away from one another, and Tsukishima was just glad to have Kuroo home at all, let alone hear that Kuroo would be staying. When they pulled away from the kiss, they laughed together as they pressed their foreheads together. Tsukishima was ready to have Kuroo there for as long as possible. But then a thought hit Tsukishima and he rose an eyebrow. "Wait, where is all of your stuff?" he asked, glancing around the room, not seeing any suitcases or boxes.

Letting out a bit of an awkward laugh, Kuroo ran a hand over the back of his head. "It's going to be shipped here. The company said they would ship it over as soon as they could, and I left the one suitcase I brought with me on the flight out on the porch. But the rest of my stuff will be here soon, I'll just have to do with the few outfits I packed in my suitcase and the clothes I left here. I brought a gift for each of the kids too," Kuroo said with another smile. Neither husband could let their smiles fall and they wouldn't dare let them slip away.

The two men fell into bed with one another, not without more kissing and love displayed towards one another. Then, the following morning, Akane and Ryo were excited to see him and then more excited with the news that he gave to them about staying. They were so excited for their father being home that Akane was allowed to stay home to celebrate the news and since it was her birthday, neither Kuroo nor Tsukishima cared if Akane missed one day of school to celebrate her daddy being home.

So the family would have a happy ending, and even though not every moment afterwards would be as exciting or joyous, Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei were just happy to be together once more to keep their family whole, and they would be glad to hold onto their love for ages to come. They would stay in love like this for the rest of their years, until old age did them part. But that wouldn't be for quite some time now.


End file.
